


selfish

by juesare



Category: Gao tianliang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-吴语
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	selfish

手机的消息停留在三天前，那孩子用简单的中文发来消息说自己返回了上海。姜承錄把手机的提示音打开，发过去一条消息。  
“在，干什么。”  
快深夜了，高天亮在基地是奇怪的作息，跟韩国人一样睡的晚，有时候消息会闪烁在凌晨四点。姜承錄把消息的提示按到最大又慢慢按回来，反复着，三遍。  
“在看，视频。”他身体和年龄一样，好小，按照韩国算法小了整一岁，是要姜承錄叫一声哥的。爱好也像小孩子，喝冰水喝美式会皱起一张脸，会喝连韩国人都觉得很甜的饮料。他手好小，不像是电竞选手的手。  
像个孩子。  
不是说韩国男人有喜欢稚童的倾向，而是在恋爱的过程中，总是觉得这个孩子带着甜蜜的奶味，稚气和小孩子的脾气咕噜噜，像幼时看的霍比特人或者哈利波特，魔法世界里对着蛋糕施咒的小鬼头魔法师，帽子歪歪斜斜，吃甜食到长痘，被自己发消息劝阻，依旧吃糖。  
发过去语音，叫一声，  
“天，你啊。”  
隔着东海，这个小孩子，不听话了。  
高天亮其实是听话的，虽然姜承錄对听话这件事并没有很深的定义，他的恋爱经历也没有丰富到横向对比的程度，但参照看着，这孩子不要什么礼物，只是喜欢聊天，也喜欢肢体接触，见面的一瞬间就哼唧着蹭在一起，把脑袋搭载这位上单的肩膀上。他娇气，有时候娇气的难过，又有时候娇气的逞强，眼睛眯着，能看到一点双眼皮褶，像是温润的小羊，湿漉漉的鼻子和毛茸茸的身心。  
又在叫他小孩子。  
虽然只小一岁，但高天亮时易碎的小花朵，糖水一样的眼泪每次都会浇透这个韩国男人的心。  
是弄疼他了吗，但为什么结尾也掉眼泪啊。  
眼睛红红的，贴紧，他好薄，手指都能捅穿他。姜承錄用礼貌和对文明的尊重而言，总是克制的，但不代表他一定是个“神”。  
韩国有很多基督教的分支，母亲虔诚的祈祷，但也奉行欢乐的心态，他在手伤后也看的很开，对于自己并没有那么深的痛苦苛责。神也可以被世人亲吻，不是吗。  
他跟那个孩子之间，更像是用爱欲和抚慰的方式带来安定感。他有着可爱的肩膀和胸膛，呼吸着，肋骨上带着红色。他会趴在人的腿上，垂着眼睛、认认真真亲吻姜承錄的手腕。  
笨孩子。  
他俩是有相互试探着做到最后一步，高天亮是热的，湿漉漉，身子贴的很紧，被抱起来的时候哭的直打嗝，看起来小花猫并不熟悉情欲这个东西，但还是一边恐惧着一边与姜承錄结合。  
并且在未知中还吮吸到上瘾的蜜糖甜味。  
可怜到发笑，像是小时偶然在屋檐下遇到的小猫。胯骨被男人打开，腰有青涩但甜蜜的蠕动，发咸的嘴唇去寻找姜承錄的五官，又被一记顶动，软软的舌滑过男人的鼻梁。  
可惜。  
那孩子有时候睡不着会窝在被子里看带着大片肉色的动漫，看的脸颊红红胸膛鼓鼓眼睛湿漉漉，就像现在。  
打过来的电话。  
“哥哥……说点什么……”  
布料的声音，摩擦，衣服的松紧带声音，拉开，水声，黏腻的，咕噜咕噜。  
“天，你在干什么。”  
“……”那边，脑袋和头发蹭过枕头，发出沙沙声，果然哭了。“救救我……哥哥，奇怪。我……我好奇怪。”  
他的小动物，缩在异国下崽的单人床上，哭着，在手淫。  
姜承錄对这些用词处于，理智的、甚至有些不讲情面的味道，他会对面上已经羞红的高天亮说我要摸你的阴茎这种话，用词过于准确，却会让这小孩更眼泪汪汪，被这类似于医生用语的发言刺激到流出一滩前液。  
“唉……天，”姜承錄张嘴了，声音穿过话筒有些失真，带着电流声和首尔深夜的冷。“你真的，很不乖。”  
是的，说来有些有趣，高天亮与姜承錄在恋爱上有很多条例，当然就包括若是两人分居两地时，身体的问题应该怎样解决。高天亮上次的机会在前天刚用完，他俩那天晚上打了将近三个小时的视频，韩国男人用声音哄的孩子射精到大腿发抖，并且允许高天亮录下男人射精到视频。  
仅仅是在前天。  
倒不是姜承錄故意欺负这个孩子，对于身材窄小甜热的恋人，韩国人其实才是侵占欲更强的那一个，在谈恋爱初期还没发展到接吻的地步，韩国人靠着身高的优势，抱着高天亮吮吸他的耳朵和侧脖颈，欺负的小孩子连耳机都不好佩戴。正式开荤后就更甚，姜承錄沉迷于接吻吮吸和变着角落的顶弄，让小孩子在哭着打颤，连嘴唇上都是牙齿的痕迹。  
但小恋人身体素质真的薄弱，昏倒和射尿都发生过，发烧和食欲不振更是常有。男人带着坚韧的意志进行克制，却彻底为难了这个孩子。  
高天亮对于性欲的感受纯粹来自于恋人的教诲，他在一次次崩溃中学会了享乐，哭泣和掏空身体机能的方式成为一种精神抚慰。  
更何况，恋人现在，在异国他乡。  
“对不起……哥哥……神，”他哭着，漂亮消瘦的手指伸进穴里，呼吸跟着吮吸着，漂亮的舌漏出来，红彤彤的上颚，需要一个大物件进来顶弄。  
“我好饿……”男孩自己的手指对于崩塌的情欲只是杯水车薪，他的欲求和眼泪全都倾泻给发烫的手机，“饿啊……神，你知道，什么叫……饿吗。”  
孩子哭着，却摆出讲道理的语调，嗓子估计和身体一起发颤着，需要狠狠的教育。  
“告诉我，是什么。”男人坐起来，打开床头灯。“我的天。”  
水声和摩擦声涌来，这孩子的手淫总是没有分寸的，疼痛和快感在此消彼长。“我想要你……神……你捅死我……好不好，哥哥……”  
不乖，这孩子。  
“……宝贝，”男人声音低哑着，像是神迹。“射吧。”  
哭着，压抑但可怜的尖叫，呼吸声，纸巾的声音。  
“谢谢哥哥。”  
电话挂断了，这孩子知道自己做错了事。笑着，姜承錄翻身下了床，去洗手间拍摄一张自己的性器，发给装死的小孩。  
“天，下次来舔这个。”男人的消息发来的很快。“它是你的。”  
“……坏人。”  
小孩软绵绵的骂了一句，他这次只能挨着身体的热，一下都不敢碰了。


End file.
